


Sarai sempre il mio solo destino

by maggieemae



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggieemae/pseuds/maggieemae
Summary: Dal testo: “È vero, a volte sono geloso, insicuro e ti tengo il muso per delle stronzate ma questo non significa niente. Anche tu a volte sei scontroso e contraddittorio ma fa parte di noi. Non siamo perfetti Nì e neanche vorrei che lo fossimo. Anche se non me lo dici, lo so che senti quello che sento io..”





	Sarai sempre il mio solo destino

_“Perché tu sarai sempre_

_il mio solo destino,_

_posso soltanto amarti_

_senza mai nessun freno”_

In un giorno qualunque - Marco Mengoni

 

**Venerdì 22:10**

Giovanni era sdraiato sul letto di Martino e sbuffava ormai da una buona mezz’ora. Era stato più che paziente, aveva perso tempo su Instagram, guardato video idioti su YouTube e si era accordato con i ragazzi. Ora però era stufo di perdere tempo. _Stufo marcio_.

“Marti” esordi esasperato “quanto cazzo ti manca zì? Sono due ore che ti provi camicie. Scegliere una e basta! Tanto so tutte uguali!”

Martino si stava per togliere l’ennesima color indaco e la buttò in disparte.

“Me stanno tutte di merda stasera” rispose guardando l’armadio pieno di vestiti.

Giovanni ormai era esausto e decise di aiutare l’amico solo per togliersi da quell’impiccio. Avevano in programma una festa organizzata da Filippo in un locale poco lontano da casa di Niccolò, motivo per cui Elia e Luchino erano già da lui per arrivare carburati alla serata. Lui invece era bloccato con Martino.

“Zì, mi hai rotto il cazzo. Mò te lo dico” prese da terra una delle camicie che Martino aveva scartato. “Metti questa. È uguale a quelle che porti di solito solo un po’ più elegante. Poi non stiamo andando alla notte degli Oscar, quindi qualsiasi cosa metti va bene” disse porgendo all’amico la maglia.

Martino non era pienamente convinto della scelta ma fu costretto ad ammettere che Giovanni aveva ragione. Sui motivi per cui quella sera si stava facendo tutti quei problemi sul modo di vestirsi, lo sapeva bene. Era la prima volta che andavano una serata dove ci sarebbero stati parecchi maschi - soprattutto gay conoscendo Filippo - e una parte di lui era terrorizzata all’idea che Niccolò si accorgesse di quanto lui non fosse poi così interessante. Voleva provare a fare colpo, darsi un tono. Si guardò allo specchio, la camicia che aveva scelto Gió era di un azzurro pallido, con il colletto alla coreana. Allacciò l’ultimo bottone e la lisciò con le mani. Provò anche a sistemarsi i capelli, ormai erano troppo lunghi e constatò che era arrivato il momento di tagliarli. Era sempre il solito e _noioso_ Martino.

Giovanni sembrò captare i suoi pensieri “Mi dici che c’hai stasera zì o devo imparare a leggere nel pensiero?”

Martino guardò il suo migliore amico negli occhi e sorrise, leggermente imbarazzato “E se a sta cazzo de festa Niccolò incontra qualcuno?”

“Qualcuno?”

“Si, qualcuno. Qualcuno più interessante o peggio, che magari gli fa capire che potrebbe avere di meglio”.

Giovanni sbuffò e in risposta tirò uno scappellotto forte all’amico, all’altezza della nuca.

“Ahia” disse Marti massaggiandosi il collo “Ma sei stronzo?”

Giovanni sogghignò “Se trova qualcun altro è solo perché sei un coglione zì” esordì “ma hai visto come ti guarda? Come se trasformassi in oro la terra su cui cammini”.

“Dici?” chiese Martino dubbioso.

“Dico”.

Giovanni non aveva del tutto risolto i dubbi di Martino. C’era ancora qualcos’altro che lo turbava ma aveva deciso che si sarebbe goduto la serata al meglio e avrebbe provato ad affossare tutte le sue insicurezze.

 

**Venerdì 22:45**

Giovanni e Martino erano finalmente arrivati a casa di Niccolò. Erano seduti intorno al tavolo, su cui poggiavano diverse bottiglie di birra e i cartoni ormai vuoti della pizza. A quanto pareva Luchino si era presentato a casa di Niccolò ancora alle sette, in totale paranoia per Silvia. Lui era ancora intento a raccontare nei minimi dettagli la discussione per avere un ulteriore parere, quello di Giovanni. Il punto di vista di Martino non era neanche minimamente contemplato in quanto - tutti ne erano a conoscenza - non era un grande esperto di questioni amorose.

Niccolò appoggiò il mento sulla spalla di Martino.

“Allora, come mai avete fatto tardi?” sussurrò.

Martino avrebbe voluto confidarsi con lui sulle sue incertezze perché così aveva sempre fatto nell’ultimo periodo ma pensò di voler provare a risolvere da sé la questione, anche perché una parte di lui era convinta che il problema fosse solo nella sua testa. Inoltre quella non era la serata adatta per affrontare le sue insicurezze. Motivo per cui optò per una mezza verità.

“Non riuscivo a decidere come vestirmi” disse accennando un mezzo sorriso.

“Marti, fai cagare a raccontare palle, lo sai vero?” alzò gli occhi al cielo e colpì Martino con una leggera capocciata. “Si vede lontano un miglio quando menti”.

“Libero di non credermi, ma è andata esattamente così” rispose atono, cercando di non far trasparire nulla del suo stato d’animo anche se la voce gli si era incrinata a metà frase. Come al solito Niccolò aveva maledettamente ragione, non riusciva mai a nascondergli niente.

Niccolò si incupì perché aveva capito che qualcosa non andava e Martino non voleva parlargliene. Era la prima volta che lo tagliava fuori, molto probabilmente la questione lo riguardava direttamente dato che il suo compagno aveva optato per il silenzio.

 

**Sabato 00:30**

Erano arrivati al locale ormai da più di un’ora e Niccolò e Martino non si erano più rivolti la parola.

Se Niccolò riusciva a mascherare meglio il suo stato d’animo, lo stesso non si poteva dire di Martino. Il suo viso era velato da una luce scura, parlava poco e spesso si isolava dalla conversazione, era spesso in disparte e aveva riversato il suo malumore bevendo più drink di quanti avesse intenzione di fare. Niccolò invece si comportava in maniera totalmente opposta, interagiva con tutti, sorrideva e intratteneva gli amici con aneddoti divertenti. Aveva passato la serata a conoscere persone nuove, era a suo agio con chiunque, estroverso ed entusiasta.

Questo non aveva fatto altro che aumentare l’irritazione e la tristezza di Martino che ormai stava affogando i suoi dispiaceri nell’alcol. E ci aveva provato a svagarsi, aveva parlato con Filippo del suo nuovo progetto fotografico, aveva ballato con i Contrabbandieri sulle note di _Rolls Royce_ ma tutto gli era sembrato troppo forzato.

Dopo l’ennesimo drink, non poteva ancora dirsi ubriaco ma era sulla via giusta per perdere totalmente il controllo. Purtroppo per lui la sbronza che si stava per prendere lo faceva sentire ancora più infelice, percepiva il peso che portava sul cuore ingigantirsi a dismisura, le emozioni erano amplificate e tutte le canzoni anni ‘90 che il DJ metteva sembravano parlare di Niccolò.

Si distanziò dagli amici e si appoggiò alla parete a prendere un po’ di aria, cercando di schiarirsi i pensieri. Il caldo e le persone che sgomitavano a destra e a sinistra erano asfissianti e lui aveva bisogno di tornare a respirare.

Vagò con lo sguardo l’intera stanza, cercando l’unica persona che gli interessava veramente. Era al bancone del bar, parlava con un tizio che non aveva mai visto e sembrava fin troppo contento. Fu quando il ragazzo toccò il braccio di Niccolò mentre rideva che Martino capì che avrebbe dovuto intervenire per riprenderselo.

La gelosia, un sentimento che sembrava sopito chissà dove, si fece sentire prepotentemente e gli attanagliò le viscere. Percorse a grandi passi il locale, facendosi largo tra la gente che scalpitava a ritmo di musica. Quando fu nel suo raggio, Niccolò si voltò nella sua direzione, attratto da lui come se fosse un magnete. I loro sguardi si incrociarono per alcuni secondi e poi Martino gli fu vicino. Lo cinse in vita e lo fece voltare.

“Scusaci” disse al ragazzo che stava assistendo a quella scena senza capirne il senso.

“Che ti prende? Si può sapere?” chiese Niccolò interdetto. Martino strinse la sua mano e lo trascinò in direzione del bagno. Ci era stato prima, era un luogo elegante e appartato, a differenza di quello che si poteva pensare. E infatti non vi trovò nessuno.

Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e guardò Niccolò che lo fissava con le braccia incontriate.

Senza indugi lo spinse contro il lavabo e lo baciò con foga. Anche se Niccolò fu preso alla sprovvista, non ci mise molto a ricambiare con la medesima passione. Le mani di Martino erano ovunque, voleva solo sentire il corpo di Niccolò fremere al suo tocco, nient’altro in quel momento pareva avere importanza. Era tutto ovattato, i rumori fuori erano solo un flebile ronzio mentre i suoni dei loro baci riempivano la stanza.

Si staccarono solo per respirare e anche quel gesto necessario a Martino pareva superfluo.

Niccolò riuscì a prendere per un secondo le redini della situazione quando la mano di Martino si era infilata con decisione nei suoi jeans.

“Quanto sei ubriaco?” chiese, tenendo il viso di Martino a poca distanza dal suo.

Martino sembrò riflettere sulla risposta “Abbastanza per fare quello che sto per fare, non abbastanza perché tu ti faccia delle remore. _Lo voglio_ ”. Niccolò lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio stupito. Martino non era mai stato così diretto e non era neanche il tipo da sveltina in un locale; anche se la cosa era eccitante da morire non avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa di cui il giorno seguente Martino avrebbe avuto da ridire.

Lo sguardo che gli lanciò gli tolse ogni dubbio. Ricominciò a baciarlo come se se andasse della sua stessa vita. Martino non aveva nessun freno e anche se i vestiti gli erano sembrati di troppo non aveva tempo di togliergli tutti e neanche gli importava.

Tirò giù là zio dei jeans di Niccolò con urgenza mente l’altro aveva iniziato ad accarezzargli il membro. Il pollice di Niccolò accarezzò la sua punta mentre con la mano lo stringeva. A Martino scappò un gemito.

“ _Dio_..” biascicò. Niccolò che gli stava baciando il collo, lasciando una scia languida sulla sua pelle, sorrise “Chiamami pure Niccolò”.

Martino colse l’occasione per spingere il suo ragazzo contro al muro, non prima di avergli dato dell’idiota e avergli rubato l’ennesimo bacio.

Si inginocchiò davanti a lui e si prese il tempo necessario per ammirare la sua virilità. Lo prese tra le labbra, leccando tutta la lunghezza. Martino conficcò le unghie sul fianco di Niccolò quando lui lo prese per i capelli, assecondando i suoi movimenti.

I gemiti di Niccolò erano una melodia per le sue orecchie, motivo per cui aveva deciso di aumentare ancora di più il ritmo.

Le loro mani si incrociarono mentre Martino continuava a succhiare, le dite si intrecciarono per una frazione di secondo.

“Marti..” sibilò appoggiando le mani sulle spalle di Martino con l’intento di allontanarlo “Sto..” le parole gli morirono in gola perché Martino non aveva nessuna intenzione di spostarsi o di fermarsi.

Martino leccò la punta con estrema calma, i loro occhi si incrociarono e vedere Martino inginocchiato davanti a lui mentre faceva quello che gli stava facendo, fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.

 

**Sabato 01:20**

Erano entrambi appoggiati al muro, uno di fianco all’altro. Niccolò stava sorridendo con un ebete mente fissava Martino che non era mai stato così bello come in quel momento, con i capelli scompigliati e le labbra rosse e gonfie.

Entrambi sapevano che era arrivato il momento di affrontare i fantasmi che aleggiavano tra di loro.

Martino si avvicinò piano, appoggiando la testa all’incavo del collo di Niccolò, mentre l’altro passava delicatamente una mano tra i suoi capelli. Rimasero così per qualche istante, beandosi della presenza altrui.

“Nì, dobbiamo proprio?” chiese Martino, il tono lamentoso di un bambino che non voleva proprio prendersi le sue responsabilità.

Niccolò rise e gli diede un bacio sulla tempia.

“Si, dobbiamo proprio”.

Martino sospirò e sciolse l’abbraccio, si piantò di fronte al ragazzo e lo guardò in quegli occhi limpidi e pieni di affetto per lui. Si sentì uno stupido per aver dubitato di quel sentimento.

“Allora..” iniziò guardandosi le scarpe “ero un po’ preoccupato perché pensavo che venire qui, a questa festa, con tutta questa gente... non lo so, magari ti saresti reso conto che in fondo io non sono così interessante” lo disse tutto d’un fiato. Dirlo a voce alta lo fece sembrare così idiota.

Niccolò passò una mano tra i capelli di Martino, ormai il ciuffo era troppo lungo e gli ricadeva sugli occhi.

Davvero il problema era tutto li? Il suo cuore fu più leggero. Era tutta la sera che ci rimuginava sopra, tanto da farsi venire mal di testa a forza di pensarci. Fu contento che la questione fosse molto meno seria del previsto.

Che doveva fare per far capire a Martino che non aveva niente di cui preoccuparsi? Forse il problema era proprio lui. Era da un po’ di tempo che ci pensava. Non diceva mai apertamente a Martino di amarlo perché pensava che i gesti e i momenti che passavano insieme fosse un chiaro esempio dell’amore che provava nei suoi confronti. Ma forse si sbagliava. Le azioni lasciavano spazio all’interpretazione e non sempre le conclusioni che traggono le altre persone sono quelle che noi vogliamo trasmettere con il nostro comportamento. Niccolò lo sapeva bene.

“Dai, andiamo a prendere una boccata d’aria”.

 

**Sabato 01:50**

Fuori l’aria era fresca, le luci di Roma erano meravigliose. Le strade erano stranamente silenziose, si udivano in lontananza i rumori delle auto che sfrecciavano veloce e la musica flebile provenire dal locale.

Era una serata limpida, se non fosse stato per l’illuminazione e per la luna piena si sarebbe potuto ammirare un bellissimo cielo stellato. Camminarono per un po’ in silenzio, l’uno accanto all’altro, le mani che appena si sfioravano ad ogni passo.

Niccolò si appoggiò con le braccia ad una ringhiera di legno che delimitava la fine della stradina che avevano imboccato. Sotto di loro il vuoto e una vista sulla città che lasciava senza fiato.

Martino invece vi adagiò la schiena, dando le spalle al paesaggio circostante. Si fissò la punta delle Vans ormai consumata, non sapendo come iniziare il discorso. Raramente con Niccolò si era trovato in quel silenzio, carico di cose da affrontare e chiarire. I silenzi con Niccolò di solito erano piacevoli, familiari, un momento perfetto in cui sentirsi a proprio agio senza per forza occupare quello spazio con parole inutili.

“Allora” dissero entrambi all’unisono. Si guardarono negli occhi e risero.

“Prima tu” disse Martino velocemente per evitare che le cose si dilungassero troppo. Niccolò guardò l’orizzonte e respirò profondamente cercando di riordinare i pensieri.

“Ho sempre pensato che i gesti contassero più delle parole, a volte dò per scontato cose perme ovvie, come il fatto di amarti. Non te lo dico mai e se ti sono venuti dubbi al riguardo forse con i gesti non sono stato così eloquente”.

Lanciò un’occhiata a Martino che lo ascoltava attento prima di tornare a fissare le luci di fronte a loro. Niccolò sorrise amaro. “Io non so come fai a pensare di non essere abbastanza _interessante_ per me, quando tu per me sei molto più che interessante. Sei _tutto_.”

Martino deglutì, aveva osservato ogni singolo dettaglio del profilo di Niccolò mentre parlava. L’increspatura delle labbra, le piccole rughe Intorno all’occhio sinistro appena visibili, quell’accenno di barba che rendeva la pelle di Niccolò leggermente spinosa.

Allungò una mano per afferrare quella del compagno. Martino aveva bisogno di un contatto fisico con l’altro. Le parole di Niccolò ancora rimbombavano nelle sue orecchie, nella sua mente, tra i suoi pensieri.

“Marti” sussurrò come per accertarsi che l’altro fosse ancora lì con lui. “Hai deciso di affrontare questa relazione minuto per minuto perché con me non si può mai sapere e so che per te non è facile non preoccuparti del futuro.”

Martino sorrise al “minuto per minuto” perché era ormai una cosa loro, qualcosa che non avevano condiviso con nessun altro. Il loro piccolo segreto.

“Non so come starò domani o tra un mese o tra 10 anni, ma so che in qualsiasi futuro io mi immagino, l’unica costante sei tu”.

Martino allungò la mano libera per accarezzare il volto di Niccolò. Era perfetto, illuminato dalla luce flebile del lampione. Lo sguardo che rifletteva il suo stato d’animo. Non avrebbe mai smesso di guardare meravigliato quegli occhi che lo scrutavano come se volessero leggergli l’anima e lo facevano sentire completo come mai si era sentito prima di incontrarlo.

“A me non importa come sarà domani o tra 10 anni. Non puoi darmi certezze sul futuro perché nessuno le ha. Neanch’io so cosa succederà e anche se spero che saremo insieme, affrontiamo una giornata alla volta, senza troppe preoccupazioni. Io ci credo veramente al nostro minuto per minuto Nì” disse spostando una ciocca di capelli ribelli dietro l’orecchio.

“È vero, a volte sono geloso, insicuro e ti tengo il muso per delle stronzate ma questo non significa niente. Anche tu a volte sei scontroso e contraddittorio ma fa parte di noi. Non siamo perfetti Nì e neanche vorrei che lo fossimo. Anche se non me lo dici, lo so che senti quello che sento io..” sussurrò con un filo di voce accennando un sorriso sincero, quasi imbarazzato. “Ed è bello vederti sorridere come questa sera”.

Niccolò chiuse gli occhi perché erano proprio le parole che non sapeva di voler sentire.

_Minuto per minuto._

Martino appoggiò la fronte su quella di Niccolò. Alla fine era sempre Martino a doverlo rassicurare. Pensava di sapere tutto e invece lui aveva il potere di sconvolgere ogni sua certezza facendogli aprire gli occhi sulla realtà. Martino era la sua costante, la sua roccia, il suo termine di paragone. Era migliore da quando era entrato a far parte della sua vita perché riusciva a fargli vedere tutto diversamente. Era come se il mondo tutto intorno a lui avesse acquisito colore e rumore.

Non c’era più niente da dire e Niccolò fece l’unica cosa sensata in quel momento. Prese il viso di Martino con entrambe le mani e sorridendo lo baciò.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti.  
> Devo ammettere che non è la miglior fanfiction che abbia mai scritto. Ci sono su da settimane e anche se ho provato a stravolgerla, ad aggiungere e a togliere parti, non mi soddisfa ancora pienamente. Ma, se non la pubblicavo, non avrebbe mai visto la luce è un po’ mi dispiaceva.  
> Qualsiasi cosa abbiate da dirmi, non esistete a farlo. Qualsiasi critica o commento è utile a migliorarmi ed è anche il motivo per cui ho deciso di farvela leggerle anche se non ne sono così convinta.  
> Grazie a tutti quelli che sono arrivati fino alla fine :)  
> A presto,  
> S.


End file.
